This invention relates to the catalytic oxidation of carbon monoxide. In another aspect, this invention relates to effective CO oxidation catalyst compositions. In still another aspect, this invention relates to a process for preparing CO oxidation catalyst compositions.
The use of catalysts for the oxidation of carbon monoxide to carbon dioxide by reaction with oxygen, in particular at low temperature, is of much interest, e.g., in breathing masks designed to remove CO from inhaled air, in tobacco products so as to minimize CO in tobacco smoke, and in CO.sub.2 lasers so as to recombine CO and O.sub.2 formed by dissociation of CO.sub.2 during discharge. In the latter application, the presence of O.sub.2 is most undesirable because it can cause a breakdown of the electrical field in the laser cavity. Several patents, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,639,432, disclose compositions useful as CO oxidation catalysts in CO.sub.2 laser applications. A particularly effective CO oxidation catalyst composition is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,818,745, the entire disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference. However, there is an ever present need to develop new, effective CO oxidation catalyst compositions and/or improved processes for preparing effective CO oxidation catalyst compositions.